Wireless network communications devices, such as personal computers, mobile phones, Wi-Fi access points, and cellular network access points, transmit data across wireless networks. To provide wireless access to a large area, multiple access points are often spread out with the intent to provide network access to a target area, such as an office building, a park, or a retail store. Access point placement may have a significant impact on the quality of wireless communications and may also affect user behavior and satisfaction.